


［磁迈鸡］春风沉醉的晚上

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 九十年代的中国，一个坏男人两个坏女人。名字音译。
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich/Max Meyer, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	［磁迈鸡］春风沉醉的晚上

  
  
窗外放着《明天你是否依然爱我》，南端的城，遍地夜总会，即便是入了夜仍然灯火不息。九十年代的条件说破了天便也就那样，而福田和罗湖发展也浅。但此刻的这间小破招待所，未必比不上钓鱼台国宾馆。归自恺单手搂着麦叶，事后的夜晚，女人赤裸着睡在他的怀里，头发散在他的脖颈上，蹭得他痒痒的，他并不多么喜欢她，却只觉得年轻的心久违的活了起来，他此刻不想啤酒厂，也不去想临出门前季敏依冷冰冰地嘱咐他的：“最近严打呢，你出门鬼混小心点吧。”  
  
那是季敏依难得从文件堆中抬起头看他一眼，她连西装外套都没有脱，一心扑在工作里头，啤酒厂的公章戳子红得刺痛他的眼。他们的儿子夏，这时候在摇篮里头哭了起来，季敏依皱了皱眉头，但此刻显然两个人没有人有闲工夫去安慰这个孩子。怪得她么？忙了一天，没人关心她累不累，她的男人行色匆匆早出晚归，不会给她泡杯茶也不会给她煮碗面；怪得他么？他的妻子从早到晚忙，她不爱他们的孩子，便也连两句好话都少，他常想，若我是那啤酒公司呢？她装也情愿装出两分好脸色给我。  
  
季敏依不喜欢孩子，却不得不生这个孩子；归自恺不喜欢照顾孩子，可这个家里除了他也没人肯照顾孩子。他们的感情无疑走到了尽头，但这个年代不兴离婚这一套，而且也并不是不能继续往下过。季敏依的事业越做越好，一个离异的女人势必要遭人闲话，长舌头的女人嫉妒她长得漂亮事业高升，背后难免骂她是破鞋烂货，和下属乱搞，季敏依不在乎这个，可是她的事业在乎。她睁一只眼闭一只眼，归自恺便也睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
  
季敏依向来不是个古板无趣的女人。正相反，那是大学生扩招前的年代，高考数学满分还是一百二十分的时候。她从一个小地方考到了北京外国语学院，学德语。她看着学习好，人也严肃认真，但私底下一口闷一瓶，还喜欢跳舞，首都人说她是个“飒妞儿”，在学校里，大学生们把教室门一关，弄个破板砖似的录音机，围着就跳起来，有时还拿个鼓。她个子小小的，在旧照里，年轻时烫一头漂亮的卷发，穿着波点的尼龙的小百褶红裙子，用苏联人的话叫“布拉吉”，男同学都想和她跳舞，恨不得把她的裙子跳刮了丝。  
  
归自恺就是在那时候认识得她。他长得相貌堂堂的，读高中的时候，还有人劝他考北京广播学院，可以当主持人呢。最后他也学了德语，也去跳了舞，他喜欢她的卷发，便拿着朵红玫瑰花站在季敏依的面前，问她喜欢不喜欢，哪儿有年轻女人不喜欢帅哥呢？归自恺是个一个月拿二十块钱，也要花十八块钱做头发的男人。季敏依不说话，盯着他手里的花儿愣了愣，最后在那年的二月十四，像只小红鹦鹉似的跳上了归自恺的破自行车后座，从什刹海一路骑到北海公园。  
  
那时候前门大街一条龙还有炸麻雀，大街小巷最火的是谭咏麟的歌，电影院里热播的是《姿三四郎》和一大堆没营养的武打片，那却是季敏依喜欢的。他们的爱情年轻而崭新，带着点小布尔乔亚的情怀。大学生哪里来那么多钱呢，没钱去吃莫斯科饭店，就去莫斯科饭店对面打一斤牛肉猪肉混杂的饺子，黏糊糊地贴在一起，你喂我一口，我喂你一口就开心，人来人往的四九城，季敏依靠在归自恺结实的后背上，盯着路边卖的几毛钱的彩色风车看。若是归自恺回头，便常常忍不住吻她——尽管那亲吻里还带着点猪肉大葱味，接着他们去工人体育场看国足踢法国奥林匹克。  
  
他们从歌德聊到博尔赫斯，既懂得卡拉瓦乔也能明白康定斯基。毕业那天，归自恺直接抱起季敏依，把这矮个子女人扛起来，从校园东边跑到西边——未知的时代是他们广阔的天地。那一年他们结婚了，没有什么排场，只有简简单单的两个小本儿。  
  
季敏依对他说“美味”。说得不是吃什么，而是他们在一起就开心快乐。不像很多年后，人到中年，天底下没有他们吃不起的东西，没有他们住不起的酒店。他们在南海大酒店的顶级套房里仍然相对无言，吃着国宴大厨的菜系仍然索然无味，季敏依穿着真丝的睡裙，轻薄漂亮地遮住大腿，站在落地窗边上无言，她小小的，逆着光就像个钢笔尖儿，跟她自己一样扎人；而他坐在床边，工业香精的味道让他想吐，忽然感觉南方的黑夜，也好长、好长。  
  
九十年代初年大人物南巡讲话。时代向他们招手，那时候归自恺刚刚去当了一名老师，而季敏依在报社工作，每个月能拿五十八块钱。下了班，季敏依扑进他的怀里，小小瘦瘦的。她闷着声也透着无比的兴奋，她说：“我们去干大事吧，我们去南方，去深圳——相信我。”  
  
归自恺贴着她的脸，他好喜欢她的卷发。他也有这种想法很久了，他和季敏依从来是一样的人，想要的东西得到手，黑猫白猫能抓耗子的就是好猫，谁不想过更好的生活呢？他们搭着绿皮火车跑去了南方，广阔的稻田上，天高云淡，小小的孩子拾着稻穗，拍了拍自己冻红的脸蛋，眼里是金黄的故乡。他们注册公司，从酒厂开始干。归自恺是一个极聪明的人，技术的事他找来专家，他的高中同学尤倪安是学化学的，那会儿他们都管他叫“小德”，便也被他找来。他调侃地拍着尤倪安的肩膀说：“学好数理化，走遍天下都不怕。”  
  
投资招商也根本难不倒季敏依，她在报社就是一把好手，人人都说她是要当领导的料。解放后，谁不讲句“妇女能顶半边天”，年轻也要多承担些责任，她本身是学德语的，和德商外资联络，和本地政府部门沟通，一个都难不倒她。人人都要说，归自恺的老婆比他还能干。德国人说她像慕尼黑人，她瞪着眼睛换算了一下地图，笑着说：“我是罗特韦尔人。”  
  
归自恺从来不兴大男子主义，他是个有文化的新青年，可总被人逮着夸老婆能干，心里到底存了较劲儿的念头；而季敏依向来喜欢赢，大到商业合同的争执，小到在家下一盘棋，她最讨厌输，输了就咬着嘴唇生一小会儿闷气。这一年她一个大合同没谈下来，被旁的人捷足先登，便嚷嚷着把头发给剪了，剪成短发，显得干练，像职业女性。归自恺难得反应大了些，他长得高鼻深目，欧洲审美，一沉下脸，眉骨投下两道阴翳，显得极凶，他尝试着软下语气，劝季敏依别冲动，剪了头发容易，留长了难。  
  
季敏依迟疑地盯着他的神情，露出了难以置信的表情。她抿了抿嘴唇，好像知道些什么，又似乎想装作什么都不知道，最终她没有剪发，还留着归自恺最喜欢的长卷发。但从那天起，他们夫妻两个人的关系之间，似乎就碎开一小道诡异的裂痕。千里之堤都常常溃于蚁穴，更何况只是一对小夫妻，谈何彪炳千秋、万古长青？  
  
这几年他们的生意越做越大，深圳也发展的越来越好，季敏依常常飞去海南，又周转德国；归自恺忙着生产和统筹，夫妻两个聚少离多。难得一个夜晚，季敏依抱着归自恺的脖子，下阴蹭着对方的那活儿，他们两个吻在一起，有那么一瞬间找回了年轻的感觉。他带着胡渣的下巴蹭着女人光滑的脖颈，女人昂着头喘息着，刚刚进入状态，却察觉到什么不对，抖了抖下身，迟疑地爬起来，貌似体贴地劝慰道：“没事的，是不是今天太累了？”  
  
他哽了一下，骑虎难下。两个人心里计较了一下，不过三十多岁而已。结果再往后头过日子，起初季敏依还能吟哦配合着，后来就像条死鱼，便也连高潮都装都不装，再后来，这离经叛道的女人就索性穿着睡裙蹲在窗户边上抽烟，黑暗中闪动的一点亮光，像是唱片机闪烁的小小红灯。  
  
年岁长起来，他们两个的话更少了。比起歌德和博尔赫斯，季敏依更在乎德国人的合同；比起卡拉瓦乔和康定斯基，归自恺更想睡个好觉休息休息。北京外国语学院都改了名叫北京外国语大学，鼓楼到北海北的票价也涨了一块三毛八，最红火的明星成了四大天王，唯一不变的是永远有人跳舞，永远有人穿着小红裙子在校园里狂奔，永远有人拿着糖葫芦坐在男朋友的破车后座，北海的白塔见过太多男男女女，永远有人相爱，永远有人不爱。  
  
柴米油盐和积怨已久一刀刀砍死罗曼蒂克，生了孩子之后更将这一切加速。年轻时的甜蜜拌嘴轰轰烈烈地升级为家长里短式的吵架，她说他头发少了，他便回她泪沟重了；他说她和秘书小魏走得太近，她就冷笑了一声甩给他一张照片，赫然是他的高中女同学麦叶，那是张旧旧巴巴的合影，照片上的女孩子大眼睛，笑得甜极了，散下长长的卷发，一段小城岁月从照片里流淌出来，淌在月下，淌在他们眼里，淌了季敏依一脑袋。  
  
季敏依笑了：“‘剪了头发容易，留长了难’？”  
  
归自恺自认问心无愧，对婚姻的忠诚被妻子质疑了个透顶，或者说他没有什么值得神气的东西不被他的妻子质疑，他气极反笑：“我十多年没联系过这个人了。你能不能对我有些信心。你怎么才能相信我是你的丈夫，是完全属于你的？”  
  
季敏依盯着他看了一会儿，突然在沙发上缩成了一团儿。她突然觉得偌大的家里空荡荡，她咬着嘴唇，如果不是接下来她还有合同要谈，她真想把一些东西摔得稀巴烂，她从年轻时就这样，火气一上头就口不择言，天王老子来了都没用：“我要是个男人，还有你什么事？你要我生孩子，你怎么不给我生个孩子？”  
  
他们两人又想起那个出生还没几个月的孩子，小夏，他们的小夏，他不喜欢闹到这个地步，也回避单亲这个话题。此后夫妻间更无话可谈，只是逢年过节揽在一起，恨不得比年轻时更亲密三分，人人都夸女领导夫妇感情好，但他俩明白，唯有独处时相对无言。季敏依常常调笑：“好啦，我认了。至少我还是个漂亮女人，你也是个漂亮男人，我们还有个聪明孩子。”  
  
他麻木地说：“嗯，我爱你。”  
  
她也麻木地回：“我也爱你。”  
  
归自恺再次见到麦叶是在九十年代末了，他时隔十几年再见到她，先是吃了一惊，他心心念念的一头长卷发没了，女人剪了个利落的短发，她穿了件半新不旧的白裙子，外面搭了有年头的褐色大衣，踏着一双洋红色小高跟，看着颇为风尘，归自恺打量着她：她旧了，又好像是永远旧不了。她满脸写着世事的疲惫与乏味，一眼望到头的并不幸福。

他们不似传统小说，前任相见还能如老房子着火，归自恺早没了少年时的感觉，他又疲惫又厌倦，早就不晓得爱人是什么感受了。有些季敏依不知道的事情，便是他们从小一起长大，麦叶人如其名，像是田野里冒出来的一蒿麦苗，清澈得像被水洗过。小城的天空在儿时的他们看来只有半亩方塘大，便也没必要想的长长久久深远，范柳原爱白流苏低头的温柔，可是麦叶不低头就足够柔和啦。那时候下学的路上，麦叶扎着两个粗粗的马尾辫，卷发不时蓬出来两根，他盯着那一晃一晃的小辫儿，常常想，他快要认识麦叶一辈子了。就这么认识一辈子吧。他把心给她，把小红花给她。把少年的自己给她，把最好的给她。他们要一起上大学，搂着小小的她，他每天读德语诗给她听。  
  
但他哪里晓得麦叶的心思呢，女孩子向来拔尖得比男孩们早，麦叶同样比他心智成熟得更早些。那是个重男轻女的地界，她一心想要去更广阔的世界，等着木已成舟，都拿着录取通知书的时候，归自恺才知道她去了南方念书，他这段无疾而终的初恋，就被这个早熟且现实的女人冷巴着脸撕碎，无情地拍回脸上。青梅竹马最恨早离开的那个人，哪怕她没做错什么事情，她只是长大了，离开了原地，他也恨上，后来这女人毕业在上海经商，他认识了季敏依，二人便也没了联系。这才是最好的结局。  
  
他请她吃了顿饭，她精心打扮了一下，短发虽然还是刺喇喇的，但耳垂上的一对坠子明晃晃得如同泪珠，她精心装饰了自己，来见这个她不爱了也不爱她了的人。归自恺知道她这些年过得不幸福，她一个女人在南方打拼，上了大学，毕了业，觉得自己是天之骄子不可一世，便遭了骗，一贫如洗。如今跑来深圳，也是想闯一闯，挣一挣，努力让自己过得好些——但这种不幸福让他突然萌生出一种冷漠的快意。他的教养和温柔让他缄默，他的不甘让他在心里冷笑——你抛下我走了，现在过得没我好，那可真是太让我高兴了。他的轻蔑只用无情做表达，谁也不亏欠谁，谁都亏欠谁，也没继续问，却低头把双手揣进大衣兜里。

  
就像猫捉老鼠，就像小儿扑蝶，演到他们身上成了老猫扑蝶。欲说还休太过庸俗，往往会让故事失去美感。他嚼了嚼，实在想不出什么太好的说辞。成年人的世界无非那点事，给不了爱，就给些性。至于他们搞在一起，也无关什么道德不道德的。他想，秘书小魏比他年轻十多岁，比起歌德，小魏更喜欢昆德拉和马尔克斯；比起康定斯基，小魏更喜欢莫兰迪和安迪-沃霍尔，那点儿工资也全用来给女领导买玫瑰了。季敏依的事业心让他不和男下属搞，不影响男下属追求有夫之妇，不影响他们眉来眼去。太阳底下没有新鲜事，夫妻两人貌合神离，传统式婚姻下的无情浸淫，最开放时代的最无情败坏，把罗曼蒂克逼向死路，最后一点忠诚也不想留了。  
  
他们在招待所开了间房，进门前他无端想起一部电影片儿，西莉亚主演的《相见恨晚》。电影的故事异常简单，一个女人出轨了，她在火车站送走了情郎。她背叛了她的丈夫，她背叛了在神父面前许下的誓言，她选择每周四下午的那一场电影。麦叶不如年轻时清纯漂亮，却多了一份复杂美丽，他那天晚上表现得出奇得好，从三更到五更，把这个女人操到狼狈地如同一片腐烂的叶子，当麦叶喘息着趴在他的胸口的时候，他突然开始怀疑，到底是洪水猛兽缚住他十年如一日，于是道德沦丧一次就释放本性了？治不好的惊天大病，原是心病。她好温柔，温柔得跟她小时候一点都不一样；她好浑浊，浑浊得跟她小时候一点都不一样。她像个深圳夜总会里随处可见的小姐娼妓，又像是他梦里会梦见的初恋。  
  
但无疑两个人之间一点爱都没有，他爱季敏依吗？他爱麦叶吗？婚姻是这世界上最大最恶心最狗屁的骗局，王佳芝最终爱上了易先生。如果他是张爱玲，他一定不那么写，谈什么爱不爱，恶心。不论麦叶是将他看做长期饭票，亦或是无力挣扎的前半生的一条枯凫，他其实早就无所谓了。他拥抱着这具不再年少的肉体，她也拥抱着他，他们在彼此身上看不见任何影子，有些东西早就他妈死了。一点安慰，只是一点安慰而已。安慰是什么他妈的破东西呢？是麦叶知道他不爱她还找上门来，怕自己没了下顿寻找的；是季敏依玩了命的工作，在那些冰冷的纸张里寻找的；是他拥着这具身体寻找的，试图和季敏依说话寻找的，在记忆里寻找的。这里有餐盘而无食欲，一切都在不可避免地走向庸俗。  
  
狗吃了块肉饱腹了就满足了；可人得靠着点安慰才能活着。不然有什么意思？不然怎么活着？人最矫情，人最贱，不喜欢看得偏要撕开外壳，猎奇似的看里面的血沥沥，再自哀自怨，说是春风不顾，说是没这命却害这病。像北京，也像深圳，像伦敦，也像慕尼黑。都知道深圳繁华，谁他妈知道南山区一片光秃秃，都晓得北京他妈的千年古都，拆城门的时候有没有你？有本事自己来过这生活，看看你找不找这安慰？  
  
春风不度玉门关，春风又绿江南岸，改革的春风也吹拂过这座城，然而春风吹不到他的心里，吹不回八十年代的小城，也追不上季敏依向前奔跑跳脱摆动的红裙子，她的鼻息喷在他的后背上，就好像在昨天，那些日子都是很久很久以前的事情了，往后数都快到了千禧年，连那辆小破自行车都早就被他扔掉。他闭上眼睛，倦意终于袭来，谭咏麟和关淑怡的声音渐渐模糊了，他听见他们在唱：  
  
“情如白雪飞花怎会知终点的脚步  
  
谁能预测于对方心中的尺度  
  
我信你的飘到是个天故意去创造  
  
Will you still love me tomorrow  
  
Will you still love me tomorrow……”


End file.
